1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical display, and more particularly to an optical display with multiple overlapped display units so that the optical display is able to be formed into any desired shape.
2. Description of Related Art
Commercial advertisements often use multiple televisions combined together to form a so-called “TV wall” to display a message to attract customers' attention. The resolution of this kind of displaying mechanism is determined by the resolution of each of the TV sets. However, due to the frames of each of the TVs, the customers are not able to see clearly the presenting pictures. To overcome the shortcoming, a display using optical fibers as the medium to transmit the light to form the entire picture is introduced to the market. Because of the massive amount of the optical fibers, the resolution of this kind of display is a great improvement on the “TV wall”. Still, due to the relatively large distance between two adjacent optical fibers, the quantity of light dots formed on the display to show a picture is small. As a consequence, although the resolution is improved when compared with the conventional TV wall, the resolution still has a lot of room to be enhanced.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved optical display to mitigate the aforementioned problems.